


Report NO.064

by ayin116



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Romani, Solomon - Freeform, W Solomon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayin116/pseuds/ayin116
Summary: 注意机战AU，私设有，BUG有CP：罗马尼＆所罗门不分攻受所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Solomon | Caster





	Report NO.064

**Author's Note:**

> 注意
> 
> 机战AU，私设有，BUG有
> 
> CP：罗马尼＆所罗门
> 
> 不分攻受
> 
> 所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我

罗马尼一大早便在房间内忙活起来。  
所罗门看着他将衣柜里的衣服全都翻出来在床上铺开，长裤、衬衫、马甲，外套应有尽有，不少还是所罗门第一次看的款式。然后他又看着罗马尼在其中一阵翻找，还不时自言自语。  
“这件领子太低。”  
“这个颜色不太适合。”……  
“罗马尼，你在找什么？”  
精细的全息投影随着声音一同而至，研究所的管理员随即出现在罗马尼的房间内。  
所罗门话语刚落，一条深色的裤子便穿过投影落在了床边的摄像头上。所罗门顿时觉得眼前一黑，只好切换设备。房间顶上原本待机的摄像头转了过来。虽然所罗门对自上而下的视角感到些许的不习惯，但是这回总算不用担心再被什么阻挡视线了  
“你来了！”罗马尼抬头看见所罗门，然后他拿起一件外套兴致勃勃地在对方身前比划起来，“这件好像不错。”  
“罗马尼？”  
大概是意识到自己有点反常，罗马尼有些不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺，“啊，对不起！那个，交接如何？”  
“已经将研究所的管理权限暂时移交给盖提亚了。”  
“人形电脑的状态呢？”  
“爱德蒙已经详细检查过，需要现在分离出来吗？”  
“嗯，先进行系统分离，有些细节我需要再确认一下。”罗马尼一边说着一边又开始在房间内翻找起来，这次除了衣服还有书本，“啊啊，时间要不够了！”  
“罗马尼，我们只是去趟地球。”  
听到这里，罗马尼停下来回头朝所罗门露出温和的微笑，说道：“但这是你第一次出门吧。嗯……我是说离开这个研究所亲身到外面的世界。  
所罗门感到不解，在全知全能的研究所管理员看来这并无不同。摄像头聚焦拉近了镜头。所罗门试图解读罗马尼此刻的情绪。  
然而罗马尼很快又打断了他的进程，他金绿色的眼眸注视着所罗门，笑起来的样子让人想起萌动的春芽，“感谢你愿意与我同行。”

待他们准备妥当，爱德蒙早就在机库内等待着他们。即使拥有光学反射等辅助系统来躲避雷达追踪，多元机动舰依然显得过于引人注目。好在研究所的首席工程师愿意送他们一程。  
罗马尼已经换下往常的工作服，穿上一身休闲的便装。所罗门也难得卸下那身繁琐的长袍，换上一身风衣长裤。衣服是罗马尼选的，深色的长风衣，腰带反绑在身后，里面的高领毛衣刚好盖住后颈的接入口，白色的长发束成高马尾垂在身后。只要不仔细检查，仿生设计的人形电脑看上去便与常人无异。  
“——航道侦测完成，限制锁解除。”  
“——出击准备完成，起锚。”  
“罗马尼，你多久没到过地球了？”起飞的时候，爱德蒙突然问道。  
罗马尼的表情凝固了一下，还没来得及回答，量子引擎带来的瞬间加速便打断了他的话音。在加速噪声之中，他隐约听到首席工程师自嘲一般的轻笑。  
折叠在两侧的机翼随着机体射出而完全展开，量子引擎喷射出的青白色火焰在机体后拖出一道航迹的残影，宛如闪烁的明星划破永夜宇宙。  
意料之中，战机刚突入大气层，雷达便探测到追寻过来的防卫队战机，对方用公共频道向爱德蒙他们发出警告。  
爱德蒙想都没想便关闭了通讯频道，“岩窟王，人间蒸发。”  
光学反射系统启动，白色的巨龙随即隐去了踪影。  
“刚刚应该被捕捉到影像了。”  
“没关系，马里斯比利会处理好的。”  
所罗门从驾驶室的舷窗往外张望，窗外那颗蔚蓝色的星球在成像回路中逐渐变得清晰起来。   
“地球。”  
“嗯，那里是我的故乡。”罗马尼说道，尽管他已经很多年没踏上过这颗星球的土地。  
他们着陆的时候天还没亮，爱德蒙将他们送到了一处远离城市的海边。月亮悬在高空，周围一片寂静，只有海浪拍打着礁石发出节奏的声响。  
“麻烦你们送我们过来了。”罗马尼向爱德蒙道谢。  
“既然这样，那就请你支付个路费，罗马尼。”爱德蒙挑眉。  
正当罗马尼疑惑的时候，爱德蒙已经转向所罗门，朝他礼貌行礼，“我们的王啊，你能否吻我一下？”  
爱德蒙的话一出，罗马尼顿时愣住了，张着嘴不知如何反应。  
倒是所罗门点了点头，他走近爱德蒙，照做了。  
“等一下！”罗马尼飞快上前拉住了所罗门，他的手劲很大，连身为人形电脑的所罗门都感觉到了压力。  
“罗马尼？”  
而被惊到的显然不止是罗马尼，爱德蒙明显也顿了一下，但是他很快又恢复到往常的模样，饶有兴味地打量着罗马尼。  
岩窟王坐在战机的龙头上望着他们毫不客气地嘲笑出声，礼帽下的十字架眼瞳的眼眸放着微光，像是一对金色的奇异玻璃球。  
罗马尼涨红了脸，用力将所罗门的五指握在手心。爱德蒙轻笑出声便不再捉弄他，“我要走了，驾驶室开启的时候是无法隐形的。”他说道。  
“说起来这里是？”罗马尼突然想起来问道。  
“法国马赛。”  
罗马尼一怔才反应过来，他望着爱德蒙问道：“你，不回去看看吗？”  
“在他们眼里我已经是个死人，而死人是不会复活的。”  
听到对方的回答，罗马尼便不再说话。他蹙起眉，抿紧嘴唇，沉默地望着爱德蒙启动机体。  
量子引擎喷射出青白色的火焰，空气乱流扬起周围的沙尘，将他们的长发和衣摆吹得翻飞乱舞。所罗门反手拉了一把罗马尼，将他护在身后。罗马尼望着龙形的战机突然想起故事中的那些龙骑士。  
白龙发出一声低吼，朝着白月展开龙翼，很快便消失在夜色之中。

连绵数日的细雨终于停歇下来，积压在天空中的云层逐渐散去，太阳从厚重的云层中透出亮光，试图驱散着春末残留的寒意。  
“罗马尼，接下来我们去哪里？”  
罗马尼坐在所罗门对面，正在吃一块草莓蛋糕。这家的手艺不错，他之前在网上闲逛无意中看到的，一直想来试试。  
他们已经离开了马赛，一路前往内陆中心。证件方面之前已经拜托马里斯比利准备妥当，所罗门的证件上写着“所罗门·阿基曼”，是罗马尼的哥哥。  
“难道不应该我才是哥哥吗？”拿到证件的时候，罗马尼忍不住嘟囔道。  
“但所罗门看上去更有说服力。”马里斯比利诚恳地回答他。  
罗马尼停下叉子，望向所罗门，“所罗门，你知道联邦国立图书馆吗？”   
“地球上现存藏书量最大的图书馆，涵盖哲学、人文，自然，艺术等各方面的书籍，其中不少是最新的研究著作，还有珍稀的手稿和古代文献。”  
“虽然对于你来说可能没什么特别有价值的资料，但是我还是希望能带你去看一下。”罗马尼指了指窗外远处那栋复古的白色建筑。  
所罗门点了点头。  
一路上罗马尼带着他看了很多东西，有自然风光，有风土人情，有名胜古迹，也有现代城市。那是一种奇妙的体验。保存于他储存器中的数据资料，在那一刻变成实质的影像与感受。概念终于成为现实。  
刚出门，所罗门就听见罗马尼大喊。  
“小心！”  
对方用力地抓住他的胳膊，紧接着一个花盆便擦着所罗门的脸落在他脚边，摔成粉碎。  
所罗门是人形电脑，这样的花盆自然对他不能构成实质的伤害，但是罗马尼还是紧张地查看了他一番。  
所罗门仰起头，听见楼上的人连连道歉，接着是咚咚咚地快跑下楼的声音。  
这已经不是第一次。  
不是砸下来的花盆，而是罗马尼所预感到的“未来”。  
“马里斯比利说，可能与我异常活跃的α脑波有关。”  
一路上他们一直沉默，最后还是罗马尼先开口。他苦笑了一下，平日总带着微笑的眉眼此刻全都沮丧地垮了下来。  
“我知道，你以前告诉过我。”  
“而现在暂时没有解决的办法。”罗马尼闭上眼叹了口气。  
“你厌恶自己这种能力？”  
“我……不知道……”罗马尼轻声说道。  
“我不认为这是坏事，罗马尼。”  
罗马尼愣了一下，偏过头望向所罗门，而对方正巧也转头望向他。罗马尼看到所罗门隐藏在瞳孔中的微型摄像头正在调整焦距。  
时值春夏交替的时节，头顶是晴亮的太阳，远处蔚蓝的海与天空连成一片。他们站在地球最大的图书馆门前一动不动地对视，仿佛时间也一同静止了一样。  
回过神来的时候，罗马尼先移开了视线。初夏的气温并不算热，而他却觉得脸上一阵发烫。  
“进去吧。”他说道，然后快步走在了前面。

经过图书馆入口的时候，所罗门不动声色地入侵系统对监控设备动了手脚。  
跟外部一样，图书馆内部的设计同样相当复古。延绵的欧式穹顶，挑高的空间设计，精致华丽的灯饰和雕刻，将这座图书馆本身堪称为一件艺术品也不为过。  
“除了图书馆，这里还设立了大学和研究所。”  
罗马尼带着所罗门登上上楼的楼梯，螺旋式的楼梯盘旋而上，雕花的扶手做工精细。  
“我记得图书馆顶层有观星台。”  
罗马尼一边往上走一边回头跟所罗门小声说道。这次他的预感似乎没有发挥作用，一不留神就在楼梯拐弯处和迎面而来的人撞了满怀。好在所罗门及时在他身后托了一把，罗马尼才没有跟冰冷的地板来个亲密接触。  
“额……”  
“啊啊啊！对不起！对不起！”  
罗马尼还没站稳就开始连声道歉，然后他听到所罗门念出一个名字。  
“奥尔加玛丽。”  
“啊？”  
罗马尼一惊抬起头来。面前站着一名二十来岁的少女，白色的长发，金色的眼眸，手上的资料因为刚刚的碰撞而散落了一地。  
“你们是谁？！怎么知道我的名字？”少女警惕地紧盯着罗马尼他们，语气极为不友善。  
“你的胸卡。”罗马尼指了指对方工作服上的胸卡，“你是这里的研究员？”  
“竞争对手？还是其他研究所来调研的？”奥尔加玛丽皱眉。  
“你误会了！我们只是恰巧经过的旅行者。”罗马尼连忙摇头否认。  
“也是。竞争对手的话，这样的手段也未免太拙劣。”奥尔加玛丽一边说着一边弯腰去收拾一地的资料。  
罗马尼看上去有些尴尬，他不知所措地抓了抓耳朵，然后蹲下身帮忙一起收拾，“你从事的是有关人工智能方面的研究？”  
“只是继续父亲的相关研究。”奥尔加玛丽说道。  
“你的父亲也是这里的研究者？”  
“父亲他在其他研究所，从事有关量子物理和人工智能方面的研究，我希望自己可以帮到他。”  
“我对这方面也很感兴趣！”罗马尼微笑，金绿色的眼眸亮了起来，他兴致勃勃地向奥尔加玛丽搭话，“你觉得存在拥有自我意识的人工智能吗？”  
“不否认理论上的可行，但是至少现今的技术无法达到。”  
“为什么？”  
奥尔加玛丽瞟了罗马尼一眼，“你问得很奇怪啊！首先你要定义如何才算是拥有自我意识，然后，也是最关键的，你要怎样才能让人工智能拥有自我意识？”  
少女一手叉着腰故作老成的姿态让罗马尼有些哭笑不得，他努力让自己看起来谦虚又真诚，小心翼翼不露出一点蛛丝马迹，然后继续问道：“如果能解决这个问题呢？”  
奥尔加玛丽露出惊讶又不解的神情，“怎么解决？”  
“比如，我是说比如，使用既有的人格作为蓝本，然后陪伴他们一同成长，像人类一样指引他们的话，你觉得这样可行吗？”  
奥尔加玛丽的双眉皱得更紧了，她咬着自己的嘴唇，沉默着没有说话。  
“啊，我只是随便说说自己的想法，没有别的……”  
“那你如何确保他们拥有人类之上的能力之后，却不会成为人类的敌人？”奥尔加玛丽打断了罗马尼的话，向他抛出问题。  
这听上去似乎是个难题。罗马尼偏头望了一眼身旁的所罗门，却笑了起来，“如果是我的话，我会为他们展示所有，人类的所有，世界的所有，无论是好的还是坏的。之后就是相信他们。”  
“额……”奥尔加玛丽显然没想到会是这种答案，她用力咬着自己的下唇，似乎在思索着罗马尼的话。  
“啊，抱歉！不知不觉就自顾自地说了那么多！”罗马尼不好意思地笑了笑没有再继续话题，他把收拾好的资料交还给对方，“我们还有些事先走了，再见！”   
没有等待回应，罗马尼便带着所罗门继续往楼上走去。

与其他楼层的复古设计不同，图书馆顶层的设计相当现代化，一整面球形天幕组成的高耸穹顶，其中还架设着精密的大型天文望远镜。  
罗马尼走过去，仰头打量起那台天文望远镜，他对操作这种天文望远镜并不陌生。月面研究所内有比这规模更大的天文望远镜，据说是所长马里斯比利因为个人兴趣所建造的。  
“你看，这里。”  
遥远的群星透过层层的透镜，呈现在所罗门眼前。虽说是眼，但实际上那也只是另一个更加微型的精密透镜而已。  
“Castor和Pollux，双子座α和双子座β，双子座的两颗主星。”  
“人类的神话中经常将它们视作是一对，所以这两颗星也合称‘双子星’。”  
“Pollux是橙色巨星，而Castor是个恒星组，并且与Pollux无论是距地距离还是运行方向都存在着差异。所以这种说法并不准确。”所罗门说道。  
“你说得没错。”罗马尼并未否认对方，他转过身来面对所罗门，他们身高相仿，对视的时候正好视线相平，“但是这一切依然具有意义。”  
所罗门没有接话，他静静地站在原地，耐心地等待着罗马尼接下来的话。  
“所罗门，你知道吗？人类自诞生以来就对头顶这片星空充满好奇和憧憬，在发展到今天的科技水平之前，人类就已经在观星。而这些传承下来的神话便是见证之一。”  
“见证？”所罗门轻声重复了一遍这个词，露出疑惑的神情。  
“没错，是见证。人类追寻梦想的见证，也是人类历史的见证。”   
罗马尼笑了起来，金绿色的眼眸清澈明亮，洋溢着淡淡的喜悦，他仰头望向天空，目光越过白昼，看到那片遥远的繁星。  
“因为憧憬星辰而追寻星辰，我认为没有比这更奇妙更伟大的事了。你认为呢？所罗门。”  
“就结果而言，不一定都是好的。”所罗门回答道。  
“但也不总是坏的。”  
罗马尼说着从那台天文望远镜前离开，所罗门跟在他身后不远处。他们一同走过回廊。回廊两侧的墙壁上是人类整个天文学的发展史。穹顶上星辰的投影闪烁着落在他们身上。  
“人类以自己不断增长的自信和信念推动整个未来，从未停止前进的步伐。所罗门，我用上自己全部的知识制造了你，甚至把我自己的一部分也给予了你，所以，我从不怀疑你的机能。但这远远不够。人类是很复杂的生物，即使个体也能有千万种可能性。你有一颗心，要用它来感受。对于将要成为人类的守望者的你，这都是你日后需要思考的课题。”  
罗马尼推开了回廊尽头的门扉，然后回头望向身后的所罗门。  
“再说，作为观星者，这样的神话本身难道不也是一种浪漫吗？”

从顶层的观星台下来，他们又遇到了奥尔加玛丽。  
少女专注地站在书架前翻阅着书籍，遇到难题的时候会皱起眉咬着自己的手指。  
“构建人形电脑需要解决的不止是技术层面上的难题，这本书或许会对你有帮助。”罗马尼说着把书递了过去。  
“是你？！”奥尔加玛丽一怔，抬头看见站在书架另一面的罗马尼，下意识后退了几步，绷直着后背紧贴身后的书架。  
罗马尼尴尬地微笑着挠挠自己的耳朵，连忙又是摆手又是摇头地努力辩解，“啊啊！那个！我们只是刚好路过！真的不是什么奇怪的人！”   
然而奥尔加玛丽却在这时候突然问道：“你也是这方面的研究者？”   
“我对这方面感兴趣。”对方敏锐的洞察力让罗马尼有些意外，他僵硬地挠了挠脸颊，含糊地糊弄过去。  
好在奥尔加玛丽只是皱了皱眉，却没有再继续追问。罗马尼刚偷偷在心里松了口气，意识中却突然有什么一闪而过，仿佛条件反射一样，他朝着奥尔加玛丽大喊：“小心！”  
奥尔加玛丽还没来得及反应。所罗门已经一个箭步上前拽住她的手腕往自己身后拉过去。少女脚下一个踉跄，慌乱中抓住所罗门的肩膀，才没有摔倒在地上。与此同时，书架在她身后轰然倒下，书本散落了一地。  
“没事吧！”罗马尼跑过来刚想要查看奥尔加玛丽的情况，却看见对方已经自己站起身来开始整理起衣服。  
“谢谢。”  
“那个……不客气……”   
图书馆的工作人员听到动静赶来，罗马尼和所罗门迅速对视了一下，正准备离开。  
“等一下！”  
奥尔加玛丽喊住了他们，她抬起头来的时候刚好对上所罗门的视线。近距离的对视中，她注意到所罗门隐藏在瞳孔中的微型摄像头的光圈，顿时瞳孔紧缩了一下，瞪大了双眼，“你是？！”  
罗马尼抬眼直直地望向奥尔加玛丽，那双眼眸仿佛穿透灵魂。  
“你认为让人工智能成为人类的守望者，可行吗?”  
说完罗马尼又恢复到往常那和善老好人的模样，扬起温和微笑，“没什么别的意思，只是随便问问。”  
“你到底是什么人？”奥尔加玛丽目不转睛地盯着罗马尼问道。  
罗马尼叹了口气，在散落一地的书本中捡起其中一本递了过去，正是他刚刚跟奥尔加玛丽提起的那本书，“我叫罗马尼·阿基曼。”  
然后，赶在工作人员到来之前，他便带着所罗门离开了。  
“你刚‘看见’了？”离开图书馆之后，所罗门问起罗马尼。  
“抱歉……看到书架倒下的瞬间，我不自觉就喊出声来了。每次当我想要隐藏的时候，都会因为下意识的呼喊而暴露。而结果，无论是我还是其他人都会因此遭到了不好的事。”  
罗马尼垂眼，嘴角拉扯出一个苦涩的笑容。他想起以往一些不太愉快的经历，而故事最后的结局每每都是他被迫离开。  
“罗马尼，我不认为这是坏事。”所罗门说道。  
“但是……”  
“你救了她。”所罗门少有地打断了罗马尼的话音。  
罗马尼一怔，下意识抿紧双唇，最后他如释重负地长长呼出了一口气，“所罗门，我们再去一个地方吧。”

兜兜转转了一圈，最后，他们又回到了马赛。  
湛蓝的天空一碧如洗，晴好的阳光洒落下来，连远处的海面波光也惬意地跃动着。看来今天会是个好天气。  
“我已经向爱德蒙发过信，五小时之后他就会来接我们。”  
“以极夜光的机动性能，从研究所到地球只需要三个半小时。”  
“所罗门，教你一件事，预约的时候，给对方留出宽裕的时间是人类的社交礼仪之一。“   
所罗门眨了眨眼，一字不漏地把罗马尼的话记录入自己的数据库之中，风吹起他白色的长发上下飞扬。  
“罗马尼，现在要去哪里？”  
“去看望一位故人。”  
之后一路上他们都沉默着。所罗门凝视着罗马尼的背影，突然想起很多事情，关于一路的见闻，关于自己，关于罗马尼，直到走在前面的罗马尼突然停下了脚步。  
“你看，到了。”  
在海边的悬崖上伫立着一座朴实的墓碑，从上面风蚀的沟壑来看，应该已经有些时日。所罗门扫描了上面铭刻的碑文，正是爱德蒙的名字。  
“他并不在这里。”所罗门开口说道。  
“嗯，是的。”罗马尼点头，然后话锋一转，“爱德蒙在进入月面研究所之前，曾经遭遇过事故。”  
“研究所的档案库中保存了有关他的履历。他所在的实验室发生了原因不明的爆炸。虽然最后还是没找到直接证据，但当时由于他正处于爆炸中心，理论上的存活可能性几乎为零。所以官方最后还是作出了死亡判定。但是，马里斯比利后来仔细调查过现场状况，很多迹象都表明了那场事故并非意外。”  
“没错，事实的真相你已经知道了，我就不在这里重复了。那场事故可以说彻底摧毁了他的人生，甚至差点连性命都不保。他被迫与自己的前半生彻底告别，在马里斯比利找到他的时候，他甚至还没来得及回头再看一眼那些光景。在其他人眼里，他早已是个死人。”  
罗马尼望着面前的墓碑轻笑了一下，抬手拂去墓碑上的落叶和尘土。  
“而尽管如此，他如今却依然选择站在人类这边。被人类所害却又为人类而战。”  
“罗马尼？”  
“之前我因为自己的遭遇，一直在逃避自己的那种能力，认为那只会带来不幸。甚至自我加入研究所之后，我就没再踏上过地球的土地。你或许说得对，这也不一定就是件坏事。谢谢你，所罗门。”罗马尼望向所罗门露出微笑，褪去了彷徨和焦灼，他现在变得更加安定。  
“无论你做怎样的决定，我都会跟随你。”所罗门说道。  
“请问，你们是？”  
身后传来少女的声音打断了俩人的谈话。他们循声转过身去，看见一位少女手上捧着鲜花正向这边走来。  
“我是罗马尼·阿基曼，这是我的哥哥所罗门。我们是爱德蒙大学时代的朋友。”  
“是爱德蒙的朋友啊。”  
少女缓步上前，在墓碑前蹲下身，轻轻地将手中洁白的花束摆放在墓前。  
“他知道你们来看他的话，一定会很高兴。”少女说道。  
“他一定是你很重要的人吧。”  
“嗯…………”少女垂眼。  
“对不起，我明知故问了。”罗马尼向少女道歉。  
“不要紧，没关系的。”少女笑着摇摇头，她起身重新打量起俩人，然后问道：“请问，你们是前来观光的？”  
“啊，算是吧，”罗马尼视线飘移，快速思考起该如何应答，“事实上因为将要出趟远门的关系，特意趁着出发之前再来这里看看。”  
“听起来会是一次很长的旅程。”  
“嗯，不过，我已经决定好了。”  
“罗马尼。”微型耳机中突然传来熟悉的声音，“选对方的墓地来约会，你的趣味可真让我感到惊叹。”  
“爱德蒙！”罗马尼一顿几乎就呼喊出声，想想不妥，最后又轻轻地，“你到了？”  
“岩窟王正连接着所罗门的实时影像，我能看到你那边的情况。我现在在崖底没法上去了，你下来吧。”  
罗马尼听到自己的好友发出轻笑声，他甚至能想象此刻对方脸上眯起眼挑眉的表情。  
“我怎么下去？！”罗马尼差点就要惊叫出声。  
“跳下来。”爱德蒙回答得干脆，那语气仿佛在说今天天气真好一样，“放心，我们会接住你的。”  
“虽然你这么说，但这也……”罗马尼偷偷向所罗门投去求助的目光。  
“我赞同这个建议，罗马尼。”微型耳机中传来所罗门的声音，罗马尼瞬间有种的莫名的悲壮涌上心头。  
“怎么了？有什么事吗？”少女察觉到俩人的异样，不禁关切地问道。  
“啊啊，没什么！对不起，我们有些事先走了。”罗马尼笑着向少女道别。  
“再见。”少女朝他们微笑着点点头。  
话音刚落，下一秒，所罗门便一把横抱起罗马尼，在少女面前纵身跃向悬崖之中。  
紧接着，一声悠扬的长啸随着掀起的猛烈强风从崖底传来。然后，白金色的机械巨龙从崖底腾飞而起，直冲天际。  
岩窟王站在龙头上，在经过崖边的时候，与少女对上了视线。  
“爱德蒙。”罗马尼唤起好友的名字。  
“什么？”  
“我同意执‘双子星’计划。”  
“哦？”爱德蒙发出一声饶有兴味的音调，“基于你的能力进行开发的，那个二机一体的系统？分为由所罗门搭乘的‘Pollux’和你搭乘的‘Castor’。”  
“没错，我想拜托你提供技术上的协助。”罗马尼说道。  
“那就请你先向所长提交详细报告书吧。”


End file.
